


Tired

by MemeingMyLifeAway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has Abandonment Issues, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeingMyLifeAway/pseuds/MemeingMyLifeAway
Summary: Lance didn't want to do anything. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep forever. But he had to continue to save the universe for his family. He would make sure that they would live even if it killed him in any way possible.





	Tired

Waking up in the middle of the night was rare for Lance. But as days became more stressed, he often found himself roaming around the hallways, or training late at night. Sometimes he'll see Pidge on their laptop, or Shiro patrolling the hallways.

Sometimes when Lance would wake up he would be covered in cold sweat, but he wouldn't remember anything from his dream. He doesn't know why.

When that happens Lance would go for his nightly walk to Blue, but sometimes nearing Blue he would hear Pidge mumble about new adjustments for the lions. Hearing their mumblings he'd back away not wanting to distract Pidge. So he'd go to the next best destination, the training deck. When he looked inside the training deck he saw Keith already occupying it, falling back to leave the red paladin to train. Having nothing to do he went to the observation deck hoping it would somewhat calm him down or give him something to do. But before heading there Lance grabs his blanket for the night, and once he's got settled down he starts to drift off.

Lance was running, he couldn't remember why. Realization struck him, _how long has he been running? Why's it so dark? Where was the team? Were they_ - he silently cursed as his head started to pound. The pounding became unbearable that he fell to his knees. With his head pulsating, Lance didn't notice the change in his environment. And when he finally looked up he saw his team. Staring down at him, like he was just _nothing_. It felt all wrong.

"Lance we all know you mean good and all but honestly-" Pidge crossing their arms "-we'd be better off without you."

Lance stares at pidge beginning to ask what they mean, but Hunk cuts him off.

"Yeah no offence Lance but you're kinda loud and annoying. Not to mention you barely contribute to the team."

Feeling hurt he tries again, "Hunk, what do you-"

"-ance, Lance! Geez, couldn't even bother to listen could you!" Keith sighed, exasperated. "This is why I wanted _you_ off the team!"

Lance feels tears threatening to spill out. "Kei-"

"Lance you're falling behind, I'm afraid we're going to have to replace you soon." Allura voiced out.

"A-Allura, please, wai-" Lance begins to feel tears drip down.

"You've disappointed me Lance. We've failed _every_ mission every time _you're_ on it, and you can _barely_ defend yourself. I think it's best to say you're off. Lance-" Shiro was sounding- "-Lance do you hear me? Lance!"

Shiro was shaking Lance awake, and Lance not knowing what was happening yelped, "wha- what's happening Shiro!?" And when Lance got a clearer view of Shiro he seemed, relieved.

"Oh, it just seemed like you were having a nightmare and it looked like you were crying so..." Shiro trailed away, scratching the back of his head.

"Well I appreciate the thought Shiro-" Lance shifting the blanket tighter around himself "-but what did you really want?"

"Well nobody's seen you at all this morning, so I just came to check."

"Oh, well just tell the team that LanceyLance'll be down soon." Lance cheerfully said.

Shiro didn't laugh but smiled and nodded instead, giving Lance enough evidence that Shiro believed in him. Almost out of the observation deck Shiro said last minute, "you know you can talk to me, right?" Before leaving Lance completely alone.

Quietly Lance replies, "but would you care." After a few minutes of not getting a reply he slowly stands and stretches out his arms. Once he's done he can feel Blue purr in his mind, "thanks Blue," Lance says. Still in the observation deck, Lance looks back to the stars twinkling in the endless void of space. Content with the view, he turns back to gather his blanket and head for his room.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was to short.


End file.
